


Artist's Creed

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed II - Fandom
Genre: Cold, Drawing, M/M, Sketching, Summer, Teasing, Warm, Water, artist, heat - Freeform, tight clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio might have taken it a tiny bit too far with his teasing. And Leonardo does eventually find a way to get back at him.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Artist's Creed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knightstemplarshaytham (jumbojoethornton)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumbojoethornton/gifts).



“Leonardo, don’t you need me for another of your studies?” Ezio snickered quietly when he noticed how flustered Leonardo became. Ever since they had spent a couple of days in Leonardo’s art room, his good friend seemed unusually quiet and withdrawn. Ezio knew that it wasn’t out of a dislike from the artist’s side. It amused him greatly how he had flustered Leonardo so thoroughly. “I don’t think you already have studied everything you could study. Or do you want to tell me that you have lost your appetite for more knowledge? You can’t tell me that. It would be a lie, after all.”

“Ezio…” Leonardo sounded exasperated, but also rather choked at this moment. There was something really strange about this all. “I don’t think that you should come close to me again like this. I… I shouldn’t regard you as more than a friend, and you know this. I don’t want this to become really awkward.”

Ezio cocked an eyebrow, but still found it amusing that Leonardo was struggling for words like that. It told Ezio that Leonardo was trying to hide something, but the artist really wasn’t that good at it. Slowly, Ezio came very close to Leonardo, who immediately stiffened up when he noticed that Ezio was almost all over him. “You know, Leonardo, you still haven’t gotten any better at hiding things from me. Your inventions, sure, they are safe from me. But not your feelings and concerns.”

Leonardo took a deep breath, then put on a stoic face (which was still rather easy for Ezio to read). “Well, if you are insisting on it so much, then we should go to the art room and get right back at me drawing more of your anatomy.”

Ezio smirked to himself, but didn’t comment on it any more. He didn’t want to upset Leonardo to a point where the artist would be utterly frustrated with him. But it still was rather telling for him that he could annoy Leonardo so easily. Ezio just followed Leonardo as instructed, and was rather amused that, as for the moment, Leonardo wanted to draw him with his clothes still on. This was new to him, but he didn’t mention anything cheeky in front of the other. Instead, he just opted to make the most of it.

“You’re entirely too pleased with yourself.” Leonardo still wasn’t looking directly at Ezio, but it was clear that the artist was flustered with everything about the situation. There had been a little too much teasing from his side that Ezio could ignore that Leonardo was mildly angered with him. “I don’t even know why I put up with you like that.”

Ezio didn’t offer an answer for this time, but he still was rather pleased with himself with how everything had turned out. He flexed a little beneath what little he was wearing (it really just was a loose pair of pants and a shirt which didn’t really fit him. It didn’t leave much to the imagination, really, since it clung to his form rather tightly. The only way it could have become even more revealing would have been dumping a bucket of water over him, and that, probably, would have broken Leonardo’s grip on his self-control completely.

What he hadn’t counted on was something Leonardo did right after having drafted some sketches of Ezio with those slightly uncomfortable clothes on. It took them a couple of hours, but since it was the middle of summer (thankfully, it wasn’t as numbingly hot as it could be, since it had rained just the day prior), they would have another couple of hours before the sun would set. Leonardo guided him to the outside, and there, much to Ezio’s surprise, he ordered him to dump a bucket of water over himself.

“Are you sure about that, Leo?” Ezio was still a bit hesitant to do it, despite the whole teasing he had done towards Leonardo. He never would have thought that Leonardo would be so thorough with that. But the artist seemed to be convinced that there was something about this situation that warranted the bucket of water. Ezio sighed and shrugged then. He had bothered Leo into drawing him, so it really was his own fault, if he had already insisted on it. Ezio sighed, then dumped the bucket of water over himself, shuddering when he realized just how cool it was. It had been placed in the shadow of the house, so that it wouldn’t grow too warm beneath the sun. He inwardly cursed Leonardo for that, but there was that.

“Alright.” Leonardo seemed very pleased with himself, and finally sat down in a chair he had prepared. He then motioned Ezio to stand over at a balustrade and lean against it, in a rather suggestive manner, as Ezio thought. “You were insisting so much on it, so I thought this would please you. Or was I incorrect?”

“No, you’re very much right, my dear friend.” Ezio chuckled, leaning back a little further. His shirt hadn’t exactly become see-through, but it still gave away much more, now that the fabric was clinging to his form. It was also getting cold pretty fast for him, since he was standing in the shadow, but he could understand the thought behind it. If he would have gone to stand in the sun, he would have dried much too fast for Leonardo to get a decent sketch.

Leonardo made a couple more teasing remarks about if Ezio was happy about this now. Ezio merely replied with a few annoyed sighs, but inwardly, he was rather pleased with himself. He didn’t mind that there was a breeze making him shudder, or that Leonardo had intentionally kept the water very cool, so that Ezio would have some further discomfort. But at least, they were done teasing one another as of the moment, even if Ezio was pretty sure that Leonardo’s red cheeks were not just from the warmth of the day.

“You could have drawn me like this a lot sooner. Maybe even before you wanted to draw me naked, Leo. Just a thought aside.” Ezio grinned when Leonardo again became rather tense and tried to very pointedly draw, instead of paying too much attention at the man in front of him. Not that he would have fooled Ezio really. “But you seem to enjoy this so much, so I don’t want to make you sad, really.”

“Be quiet and do what you do best. Look good.” Leonardo’s reply had come faster than expected, and Ezio had to really watch out to not show his surprise too much. “And now stop badgering me.”

Ezio chuckled, and then fell quiet. Leonardo really was growing more confident. But that it needed this kind of teasing for it to happen? That was surprising indeed.


End file.
